


Mistletoe in March

by ShippingEverything



Series: Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely) [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Feli is secretly evil, Happy Birthday~, Lovino's life is long suffering, M/M, Mistletoe, just slightly malicious, mostly just manipulative and scary, well not Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/pseuds/ShippingEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino just wants to enjoy a birthday dinner with his brother. Lovino never gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe in March

**Author's Note:**

> I'm never writing something with a due time ever again. (that's a lie. I'm going to do this to myself again)

Lovino's hand hovered over Feliciano and - although it pained him to admit it - the Potato Bastard's door, poised to knock.

Then over the doorbell.

And then back over the door.

Just as he had elected to just turn around and, Feli's plans be damned, tell him that he didn't care, he wasn't coming, oh fucking well, _deal with it_ , an annoyingly familiar voice spoke from behind him.

"If you don't go in, then you'll miss your own birthday, Lovi."

"God damn it, Antonio," Lovino spun around to look at the spaniard and the slightly suspicious grocery bags that were hanging from his arms, and _no_ , he did not jump, your eyes must be failing you. "Why are you here?"

Feli had insisted that Lovino came over for some "ve, super fun bonding time! It's our birthday, and we never hang out anymore, ve, why is that? I mean, it'll just you and me! Oh, ve, and probably Luddy too, since he lives with me and I can't just kick him out, but that's okay, right?", and even though it wasn't okay with Lovino, not at all, one does not simply disagree with Feli when he insists something. People rarely believed him if they hadn't seen it themselves, but Feliciano could get pretty fucking scary when he wanted to.

Antonio's grin faltered, and he, being the open book that he was, looked like he had made a grave mistake and was regretting every life choice he had ever made. "Ha, ha, oh, um, I needed to borrow some sugar?"

"You live twenty minutes away, and you have groceries," Lovino deadpanned.

"None of my neighbors were home and when I called Feli, he asked me to pick up some stuff for him?"

Lovino, who had came to the conclusion that either 1. Feliciano was cheating on the Potato with Antonio (Which he would have to kill Feli for, but not because he liked Antonio or anything! And it wasn't like he cared about the Potato's emotional wellbeing either! No, he was just concerned because… because the Potato would get everything after a divorce. Yeah, that was it.) or 2. Feli was planning a surprise party, slammed a palm to his forehead. "If I walk in there and people try to scare me, I'm going to kill Feli."

"What? No, ha, ha, that's crazy, why would that happen?"

"I swear to god, tomato bastard."

Antonio pouted, "Fine, but don't tell Feli I told you, si? He's really scary when he's mad…"

Lovino groaned and slammed a fist onto the door, "Oi! Open the fuck up, it's cold as balls out here!"

The door swung open with a flourish and he was greeted with a hug and a grin. A grin that turned into a glare for a second when Feli saw Antonio, but a grin nonetheless. "Ciao fratello! I see you brought big brother Antonio, ve, did you bring him as your date? Oh, it'll be just like a double date!"

"What! No, you presumptuous bastard! I just ran into him and he's being annoying and following me. He can stay out here for all I care."

The murderous look in Feliciano's eyes calmed at that, and he ushered the two in, "No, no, he can come too! Ve, it'll still be fun!"

"'Just you and me' my ass," Lovino mumbled, mentally preparing himself for the upcoming "surprise".

True to his assumptions, no less than ten seconds later, Feliciano had flicked on his living room lights and all of their "friends" had jumped out yelling. Lovino didn't even pretend to not expect it.

"Loooooovi!" His brother whined, "You're not surprised. Did Tonio tell you?"

Now, don't start thinking that Lovino _cared_ about the stupid tomato bastard, but he was off put by his brother's thinly veiled anger at not being able to surprise him, and so he did the logical thing and lied. But not for Antonio's sake or anything!

"No, dummy, you just don't ever ask me to hang out unless you're planning some shit. Plus, you can't fucking fool me, I'm the older brother and I'll always be smarter than you. _Always_."

Feliciano pouted, but bounded off to go harass someone else nonetheless. The second he was gone, Antonio latched onto him.

"You saved me, Lovi! So sweet~"

"I'm not sweet, idiot. And I didn't do it for you." Lovino elbowed Antonio, successfully removing him, and stormed off to the refreshment table to "enjoy" his party.

~0.0~

Several hours later, Lovino was exponentially more irritated than he had been. And he had been pretty fucking irritated to start with, so that was saying something.

After searching the entirety of the house, he was able to find Feliciano, who was unfortunately surrounded by people. "Feli, grazie for the party and whatever, but I'm leaving. Ciao."

"Ve, but fratello, it's not safe to go alone!" Feliciano looked around, and when his eyes sparkled happily, Lovino began to dread what he was going to say next. "Ve! Big brother Antonio~ Can you walk Lovi out to his car?"

"I don't fucking need to be walked to my car. I parked in your driveway."

"But fratello," Feliciano grabbed Lovino's hands pouted. _Damn him and his puppy dog eyes._ "Our walkway is so long and, ve, I accidently removed all of the lightbulbs from our outdoor lights and it's really dark and-"

"God damn it, Feli, fine!" Lovino turned to Antonio, "Come on, idiot."

Antonio bounced excitedly and fell into stride with Lovino. Right as they were about to reach the door, Feliciano called out, " _Fratello~_ " And fuck if Lovino wasn't just a bit scared of his tone.

"What the hell is it?"

"Look up!"

Lovino looked up and immediately wished he hadn't. There, on the archway, was a single sprig of mistletoe. "Feliciano," Lovino said through gritted teeth, "Why is there mistletoe hanging up?"

By saying the word, Lovino, much to his despair, drew the attention of the nearby crowd and an assortment of wolf whistles and other embarrassing noises.

"Oh, you know," Feliciano had a grin that told Lovino that it definitely wasn't an accident. "I must've just missed it when I was cleaning up."

"It's March." And you don't even clean.

Felciano waved it off, "You know how forgetful I am. But… ve, tradition is tradition, you know."

Lovino almost asked what he was talking about, before he looked to his left. "Oh mio dio cazzo, non puoi essere serio."

"Well, Lovi, it is tradition…" Antonio smiled sheepishly, "And it's just one kiss…"

Lovino, to his credit, had not begun blushing until then. But when he did blush, it was a magnificently deep red. "F-fine, bastard. But only because they won't let me go until we do."

Antonio nodded, and began leaning in. Lovino's heart began beating rapidly as he allowed his eyes to flutter shut, his lips to purse ever so slightly, the warmth of Antonio's body to draw him in, the cheers of their audience to fade away. He waited for the soft, warm sensation of lips, and he felt it.

On his cheek.

"You, you fucking bastard!" Lovino flushed even more - if that was possible - and kicked Antonio in the shin, before storming out the door.

"Lovi! Wait!"

Lovino turned around, wiping his eyes - Which were wet, when had he started crying? - with his sleeve and spat, "What the fuck do you want?"

"Lovi," Antonio grabbed Lovino's hands, "What did I do wrong?"

"What did you do wrong? You…" Lovino scowled and looked away, "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just being dramatic."

Antonio turned Lovino's face back towards his and smiled, "I'm sure you're not, Lovi. But I'm glad I didn't do anything wrong, because then you wouldn't let me do this."

"Do what, you-?"

Lovino was cut off by the same warm sensation that he had wanted earlier. He curled his toes and smiled slightly into the kiss.

"Feliz Cumpleanos, Lovi," Antonio nuzzled his forehead as they pulled apart.

"Grazie, you idiot."

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> Oh you two~ btw I was going to put this in, but the reason that Tonio doesn't kiss Lovi insides is because he doesn't want Lovi to be embarrassed~ How cute.
> 
> Comment or kudos or whatever


End file.
